Blocked
Do it For Me Part 2:Blocked is a case/episode in Mysteries From the Future series,it takes place as the second episode in season 1,''the journey begins. Plot After hearing that there is a mess in the district immigration center,the team gone there to find out the reason of that sudden decision of blocking any one to leave the district nor enter it.the officials there explained that they learnt that some immigrants in the district became involved in some shady activities so they decided to make it easier for them to catch the involved ones.hearing that,and wanting to know more about which immigrants exactly are involved,chief stoffer asked allan and the player to interrogate Dorothy James again for the details of her deal with that mysterious figure and how she got in touch with them.after asking her,she said that one day,she met by an immigrant friend of hers who told her that she know someone who provides a part time job with nice pay,dorothy agreed to deal with them,only to find that person that figure who gave her some small boxes and told her to stash them in a safe place provided that she dont tell anyone and payed her in cash dorothy also mentioned that her friend is also a new comer just like her.that lead allan and the player suspect that this figure is trying to manipulate the RECENTLY came immigrants into doing something suspicious,as that figure tell the target NOT to tell anyone.they then asked her about the name of her friend,she told them.they returned again to the immigrant center.... when they returned to the rest of the team,they asked the officials in immigrant center for this immigrant who dorothy gave her name information,where they found out that she is recent immigrant like dorothy.they started to doubt that this mysterious figure are workig with only recent comers and decided to search for that friend of dorothy who told them that she knew about the figure from someone else who told her "to try dealing wuth them and if liked it tell her friends who need a good pay",tbey asked her about the name of the person who told her about the figure but she told them that she dont know his full name and in addition he is an illegal immigrant so the team wont find him in databases. Reaching dead end,reginald suggested that they must ask the guys in charge of immigrants information to show the team the data,so the team can choose a sample of 100 immigrants with at least half of them recent comers,then the officials should call these 100 under pretext of finishing some paperwork almost all paperwork in mff is done online,but a few situations requires the person themselves to come,so when they come the team,along with the local branch of police,interrogate them all (everyone is interogated alone as the 100 wouldnt be called in one time,they will be called in groups in diffrent timings to make it easy for the ploice as the interrogated ones will be littler groups) to know if anyone of them has encountered that figure,so they can ask these ones for info about that figure. the team started to apply that plan and already collected a group of immigrants in the sample who encountered the figure,then ricky told the team that he have another plan,they should ask all the ones who encountred the figure in the sample,to "determine which ones of them will meet the figure today" when they asked him why,he replied that he will do something but when they just do what he said (he was afraid that the figure have contacts and/or they are part of higher beings that may be spying on the team),when they asked the mini-sample who encountred the figure,few of them were supposed to meet with the figure in the same day/night (they interrogated in diffrent times).ricky then told the team that his plan will uncover the figure identity ,by releasing a micro spybot (that is in the fly size,and uses infrared rays as auto flash so it can stream and take photos even if its night) on the hair (it will hold itself in the hair by its "claws") of every one the team learnt they will meet the figure today/tonight (including the ones who interrogated very firstly and told the team that they will meet the figure in some days,and that is the day),so when they meet the figure all the meeting would have been recorded to the team.the tram accepted the plan and called all the ones who were supposed to meet the figure and started to ask them(every one alone) for further info..etc while some of the team members released the microbots on these ones-without their knowledge- hairs (for the ones who have short/shaved hair,they released a magenatic recording microchip on their heads,that sticks on it and works the same as the spybot). After some hours,when all the targeted ones met the figure,the team disabled the spybot/microchips attached to them and started to watch the recordings.firstly they found out due to diffrent body shapes and clothes that the figure actually isnt one person;but a group of persons.also they found out that sone of them wear a very dark glasses and some other wore sunglasses.also sone of the targets were supposed to neet with figures to be paid,they found out that they pay all in cash.also most of them said just said a few words with very calm voice and the immigrants replied telling the place of boxes and going with the figures to bring the boxes,returnong it to them,then the figures left. decided to call the targets again to ask them for details about the meeting with the figure.the team already knew what happened as all the meetings was livestreamed to the outskirts station due to the spybots/chips.but they wanted to know if the targets is lying or telling what really happened,and also to remove again the bots using special magnets.almost all of them said the truth but they was very secretive and all what they said was still not very important.that made the team more suspicious about the figures as they thought that the figures might be threating anyone they work with to reveal anything. after the team removed the spybots and chips,they told these immigrants that they will be included in the "Witness protecting program" so they can tell all what they know about the figure,some of them told that the figures who they worked with told them NOT to open anybox as its very dangerous to open it,and in the recent meeting (which the team recorded) the figures asked the immigrants to bring the boxes back to them and paid them in cash.the team send some of them to the places they saw the immgrants going to and bringing the boxes from in the recordings;only to fibd there is no boxes reamining,meaing that the immigrants were true aou wha they said.with the team smelling something very fishy about these boxes and while discussing where to proceed next,they got message from anonymous source needing help as an explosion happened in a garage (whose address was given in the message).chief stoffer told the team that they must go but with warn and saftey in case that its a trap. Characters appeared *Dorothy James:convict-last appearance:Welcome to Sunny Ville *unnamed immigrants Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases